A Super Smash Brothers Brawl Mysetry!
by FemaleTF2Player100
Summary: When Kelsey is attacked, she is brought to a mansion where she meets the brawlers. After finding a clue in the basement, Kelsey and the brawlers have to find out who's behind the attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, and the story is told from different perspectives. Please R&R!**

**Kelsey's Point of View**

I jolt awake and look around the room. My leg is throbbing. I pull up my jeans to see a huge, deep cut across my leg. I stand up and try to walk, but I fall after a few steps. A boy around my age enters the room.

"Thank goodness you're awake.", he said. He walks over to me and bends down to look at my wound.

"Here, let me help.", he says as he starts to wrap my leg.

As he's wrapping my leg, I get a better look at him. He has short, blond hair, and is wearing a green tunic. I can see a sword and shield on his back.

"There we go.", he says as he finishes. When he stands up, we hear a crash from downstairs. He sighs.

"I'm going to go see what that was. I'll be right back.", he says as he exits the room. I notice a fairy follow him.

**Link's Point of View**

As I walk downstairs into the main room, I see Dedede on the floor.

"Have all of you forgotten there's someone here who can't even walk because of her injury?", I announce.

"But he's the one who attacked me!", Kirby says, pointing at his enemy.

"Look, we need to find out who did this to her and why. Until then, we can't be fighting like this.", I continue. Everyone starts talking about the girl I rescued. I'm just glad she's okay….Well for the most part, anyway.

I start upstairs to try and comfort her. Now that I think about it, we never even mentioned our names earlier.

**I know it's not that good, but like I said, this is my first fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kelsey's Point of View**

It's been a few days since I was attacked and Link brought me here. I can finally walk, but my leg hurts when I do. The only person I've met so far is Link, I hope I can meet the other brawlers today. I woke up early, so I decided to go to the kitchen and get breakfast. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. When I get there, I see someone cramming food down his throat. I guess he heard me come in, because he suddenly stopped eating and turned to face me.

"Oh, hey.", he said, after swallowing his food.

"Hi.", I say, shyly. This is the first time I talked to someone other than Link.

"My name's Kirby.", he said, smiling.

"My name's Kelsey.", I say, introducing myself. I go ahead and make my breakfast while Kirby returns to cramming his food down his throat. After I finish making my breakfast, I go into the main room and sit in a chair, and begin eating. Kirby comes in and sits on the couch. After I'm done eating, I finish my glass of water and sit it and the tray on the table next to me. Link comes downstairs. When Link sees me, he has a surprised look on his face. I guess he wasn't expecting to see me down here.

"Hey, Link.", Kirby says, breaking the long silence.

"Hey, Kirby. I guess Kelsey is starting to recover.", Link says, facing Kirby. I don't tell him it hurts to walk, because he'll want me to stay in my room all day. Before Link could say anything else, music starts blaring.

"What is that?!", I say, covering my ears. I was practically shouting, the music was so loud.

"It's just Sonic, blasting his music as usual!", Link shouts over the sound of the music. Link goes upstairs to tell him to turn it down. I cover my ears until the music stops. Then suddenly, something rushes downstairs. I can't see what it is until it stopped in the middle of the room.

"You must be Kelsey.", he says. I nod, and he puts his hand out.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game.", Sonic says. I shake his hand and notice Link coming downstairs. After a few minutes, I stand up and start going upstairs. Halfway up the stairs, I see a figure. When I get to the top of the steps, I see a box with a red exclamation mark on it where the figure was. I walk over to the box and pick it up. The man that was under the box has a surprised look on his face. I take a few steps back so he can stand up.

"I'm Snake. And you are…?", he says.

"Kelsey.", I finish. I start for my room because of the pain. Snake doesn't say anything, and goes in his room.

**To recap, Kelsey met Kirby, Sonic, and Snake. The next few chapters are a bit long, but they will be better that this and the first one.**


End file.
